Talk:AV-14 Attack VTOL
UNSC answer to the banshee?--CHr0n0sPh3r3 11:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 :Yeah, but I heard that it has room for passengers as well as a driver. [[Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'Cpl.']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 17:47, 25 July 2007 (UTC) it will probably be in multiplayer considering that the banshee seems more capable of arial combat. also i really hope it is in multiplayer because i hate only haveing the banshee Yeah, i was getting sick of watching a purple insect lookign majiga spewing plasma at me, A steel grey, orangish thing spewing lead and rockets? my kinda party :P--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPH3r3 Recent Changes For Any1 that's been following this story in particular do you think this ship could have a resemblence to the sparrowhawk, they aren't the same thing but they both serve the same role in combat (anti-ground) and in the sparrohawk's article it says at the time it was implemented the propulsion system was prone to failures so maybe it's feasible that the VTOL system is the solution to that problem. Any thoughts? --Ghanditheimpaler Yeah, i definitely think it's probably the successor to the Sparrowhawk, or perhaps it might be a lighter, more common variant? It certainly doesnt seem as heavily armed as the Sparrow-Hawk, though they share some similarities. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 23:07, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Wheres the image?? What ocured with all of this images?? Clavix2 04:49, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi, please see your talk page -- sannse (talk) 09:10, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Weapons? These look like gun turrets or some form of driver operated weapons. It would make sense if they were guns since then it would be a fair opponent for the banshee. Banshee:Plasma guns+fuel rod. Hornet:Machine guns+Buddies =EVEN!! Oliver9229 13:27, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Yes they are guns its better than I thought Clavix2 13:33, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Theres no way to confirm what and where its weapons are, its best to leave it open for now. --Ajax 013 13:42, 4 August 2007 (UTC) In the 16/8 Podcast, at about 30:32, it says "hornets raining down missiles" (at the scarab). Is this sufficient proof that the hornet is equipped with a missile pod? [[Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'SSgt.]] [[User:Simon_rjh|'''simon]] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 21:56, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I'll check the podcast through and see about it! lol :P --Ajax 013 22:08, 16 August 2007 (UTC) This video from the Epsilon proves that the hornet has machineguns and dual missiles. [[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'MSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 11:24, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Shorter than a Banshee? and Multiplayer You guys are missing the bigger picture on what this vehicle is capable of. First of all, it doesn't have to be in a very big map because (as you all know) it is smaller than the Banshee. Thus, it can be in all the maps that hold a Banshee. So all medium size outdoor maps like Valhalla can have a Hornet. But, like I was saying earlier, the most useful part of the Hornet is that it can be used as a recon vehicle. It can be used to drop off men (maybe pick up the flag)and to pick them up (when they need a lift or have an objective). The Hornet is Bungies way of putting a Pelican like vehicle in Multiplayer. - RammsteinGunner If this thing is shorter than a banshee, how can it hold 2 players and have 2 infantry on the sides? and will it be multiplayer. If it is, I would suspect it to be on a rather large map like sandtrap. AJ 19:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Erm, theres only one pilot and two complement, you must of misread. And its not that mcuh bigger than a banshee so epxect it on quite a few maps. --Ajax 013 19:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) It said that on an earlier page. my bad. so its bigger than a banshe... thats what I thought. and on a few maps... like vahalla? AJ 19:55, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, i suspect, size wise it doesn't seem massivly bigger, its just got a slightly larger wingspan and thats it. --Ajax 013 20:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Ah. It should be in campaign right? But the missiles... if the Hornet has missiles, will the banshee have the fuel-rod cannon in multiplayer? AJ 20:11, 18 August 2007 (UTC) They had in the beta. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 (currently have red ring of D3TH) Banshees had fuelrod cannons in the beta? cool. Thanx. AJ 20:27, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I was in the beta.BTW, i think that one banshee's fuel rod gun shot=1 missile pod missile.That means that the hornet will most likely have 1 missile pod,and a...machinegun thing?The machinegun must be weaker, because the hornet can have 2 passengers and it wont be fair.Also, it might not even have a machinegun.(THATS SPECULATION) Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 (currently have red ring of D3TH) The machine gun could be just as powerful the plasma cannons and still be balanced. But that's only if the Banshee retains its evasive maneuvers. But as you said, that's speculation. Teflon4 11:48, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Speculation, Speculation, Speculation. oh, how I love it. I see you guys's points. thanx. Also, the hornet looks like a very small version of the osprey. Like the little birds the spec-ops guys use today. For light transport, observation, and combatAJ 01:27, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Hornet gameplay ! http://files.filefront.com/TFF_Exclusive_H3Epsilon.wmv/;8392851;/fileinfo.html 2 machines gun and 2 rockets pod :) How does the hornet go streight up and down? I havn't been able tho figure out those controls? I have seen it performing verticle movement, I just don't know how. Will they be the same as verticle movement while playing in forge?--GhostR17 05:18, 31 August 2007 (UTC) psst. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XikD3MuHhmw 70.170.89.47 18:18, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Aesthetic Bungie's been getting demands for a playable Pelican, and it really tells with how the Hornet looks. Not that i'm complaining - its my favourite pre-release Halo 3 vehicle! I'm just saying that the craft looks a lot like the Pelican. Its VTOL (using jet engines, like the Pelican), Carries passengers (but only 2), and its cockpit in particluar looks like a slimmed down Pelican cockpit. By the way, the missile launchers are under the wings/platforms, not on the nose. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 22:26, 26 August 2007 (UTC) don't be surprsied about the VTOL part, how the hell else is the UNSC supposed to get a vehicle into the air? Balloons? lol. --Ajax 013 12:46, 31 August 2007 (UTC) the Short-Take-Off-and-Landing (STOVL) function of aircraft is still important in some craft - variants of the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F-35 F-35 fighter craft, for example, can take off with VTOL, but STOVL allows it to carry more. It's a bit bigger, admittedly, but what i'm saying is that ''conceptually its basically a miniature Pelican, that's all. Nevertheless, I'll be extremely interested to see how this bad boy works in multiplayer, even if it's not in matchmaking! Kora ‘Morhekee ''The Battle-Net '' 06:49, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I'm almsot certain that after every strafing run all you will hear is 'STFU N00B!' :P --Ajax 013 17:11, 8 September 2007 (UTC)